pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants Vs. Zombies: Xenocide
Plants Vs. Zombies: Xenocide, PvZ: Xenocide, or PvZX is a game created by AnonymousPvZFan23. It takes place after the events of Plants Vs. Zombies Heroes, But follows a similar playing format to the main series. Plot The final battle has ended. The zombie heroes have been slain and zombie hordes drop like flies. However, Dr. Zomboss has mysteriously vanished, although no one really cares as he can’t do much without an army. The plant heroes would normally be celebrating triumphantly, but are instead grim and depressed, as a sacrafice was made: Green Shadow. Since there was no longer anything to fight for, the heroes went separate ways. However, one day, a UFO crashed into the ground and aliens known as Scuttlers emerged, and immediately discovered Zomboss. However, they found that his giant head made him resemble an “Alpha Scuttler”, and they crowned him as their king. Dr. Zomboss used their unexpected affection for him to his advantage and ordered them to terrorize the globe and capture the ten remaining plant heroes. Crazy Dave notices these creatures and states that he’s familiar with them since he met them on a “space journey”, and sets out to save the heroes being held hostage in fortresses scattered across the globe and stop Zomboss once and for all... Setup The game will be played in a similair manner to the main series. However, in this game, the player will play as Crazy Dave, and instructions will be given by Penny. The zombies are replaced with Skuttlers, however, they behave in a similar manner. The lawn will be 5x10 rather than only 5x9 like in the main series and instead of normal mowers, there are Anti-Alien Mowers. The game is separated into 11 areas, each containing 30 levels. A new plant type is awarded after the completion of every three levels. No plants are awarded in the 11th area however. Game Modes * Adventure * Minigames & Puzzles * Versus * Co-op * Shoot ‘Em! * Zen Garden * Xenoshop * Almanac Areas #Heavenly Hills #Twisting Tundra #Ferrocious Forest #Confusing Caverns #Dastardly Dunes #Perilous Pond #Jumbled Jungle #Frightening Fallout #Cryptic Cliffs #City Streets #Scuttler Mothership Plants Heavenly Hills: *Peashooter - 100 Sun, fast recharge. Pea Plant. Fires peas down its lane. *Sunflower - 50 sun, fast recharge. Flower Plant. Produces 25 sun every 30 seconds. *Wall-Nut - 50 sun, mediocre recharge. Nut Plant. Can’t attack, but quite durable. *Cabbage-Pult - 100 sun, fast recharge. Leafy Catapult Plant. Tosses cabbages in an arc that do more dage than peas, but arn’t fires as often. *Bonk Choy - 150 sun, fast recharge. Leafy Plant. Throws rapid punches at enemies close enough. *Spikeweed - 75 sun, fast recharge. Root Plant. Damages zombies above it. Can’t be eaten. *Potato Mine - 25 sun, slow recharge. Root Plant. Able to detonate small groups of enemies, but takes 30 seconds to arm. *Chestnut - 100 sun, mediocre recharge. Nut Plant. A slightly weaker Wall-Nut that other plants can be placed in the same tile as it. *Torchwood - 150 sun, fast recharge. Root Plant. Ignites peas that pass through it, doubling their damage. *Squash - 50 sun, slow recharge. Squash Plant. Smashes any enemy that comes near it. Twisting Tundra: *Hot Potato - 0 sun, fast recharge. Root Plant. Melts a frozen plant. *Iceberg Lettuce - 0 sun, mediocre recharge. Leafy Plant. Freeze one enemy Sain place. *Snow Pea - 150 sun, fast recharge. Pea Plant. Fires chilling peas. *Frozen Spruce - 75 sun, fast recharge. Root Plant. Peas that pass through it become chilling peas. *Pepper-Pult - 200 sun, mediocre recharge. Fruit Catapult Plant. Fires splash-damaging peppers and warmd nearby frozen plants *Melon-Pult - 300 sun, fast recharge. Fruit Catapult Plant. Fires splash-damaging melons. *Winter Squash - 25 sun, slow recharge. Squash Plant. Like a Squash, but will target only chilled or frozen enemies. *Hurrikale - 100 sun, mediocre recharge. Leafy Plant. Pushes back and chills all enrmies in a lane. *Ice Leaf - 25 sun, mediocre recharge. Leafy Plant. Creates an Ice Tile to chill enemies that walk on it. The tile lasts for 1 minute. *Winter Melon 400 sun, fast recharge. Fruit Catapult Plant. Behaves the same as the Melon-Pult, exept it chills all enemies damaged. Ferrocious Forest: * Repeater - 175 sun, fast recharge. Pea Plant. Fires two peas at a time. * Kernel-Pult - 100 sun, fast recharge. Corn Catapult Plant. Fires kernels and occasionally butter. * Sap-Fling - 75 sun, mediocre recharge. Root Catapult Plant. Creates slowing sap tiles in front of enemies. * Threepeater - 275 sun, fast recharge. Pea Plant. Fires peas in its lane and adjacent lanes. * Twin Sunflower - 125 sun, slow recharge. Flower Plant. Produces 50 sun every 30 seconds. * Snapdragon - 150 sun, fast recharge. Flower Plant. Sprays fire at close enemies in its lane and adjacent lanes. * Chomper - 150 sun, fast recharge. Flytrap Plant. Devours ememies that come close, But will take 1 minute to chew them. * Coconut Cannon - 400 sun, fast recharge. Fruit Nut Plant. Will manually fire heavily damaging coconut bomb, but will take 45 seconds to reload. * Tall-Nut - 125 sun, mediocre recharge. Nut Plant. Has double the health of a Wall-Nut, and also blocks low-flying enemies. * Cherry Bomb - 150 sun, Very Slow recharge. Fruit Plant. Deals extreme damage to all enemies within a 3x3 area of where it is planted. Confusing Caves: * Puff-Shroom - 0 sun, fast recharge. Mushroom Plant. Fires spores at close enemies. Will disappear after 2 minutes. * Plantern - 25 sun, mediocre recharge. Root Plant. Lights up the area around it. * Sun-Shroom - 25 sun, fast recharge. Mushroom Plant. Produces 15 sun every 30 minutes, but after 2 minutes, it will begin producing 25 sun every 30 seconds * Fume-Shroom - 100 sun, fast recharge. Mushroom Plant. Sprays fumes that hit all enemies close enough to it. * Scaredy-Shroom - 50 sun, fast recharge. Mushroom Plant. Fires spores, but hides when enemies come near. * Spore-Shroom - 150 sun, mediocre recharge. Mushroom Catapult Plant. Fires arcing spores that spawn more Spore-Shrooms upon killing enemies. * Toadstool - 175 sun, mediocre recharge. Mushroom Plant. Eats zombies like a Chomper, but has a longer range. * Hypno-Shroom - 100 sun, slow recharge. Mushroom Plant. The enemy that destroys this turns around and attacks its former allies. * Ice-Shroom - 100 sun, Very Slow recharge. Mushroom Plant. Explodes and freezes all enemies a few seconds after planting. * Doom-Shroom - 200 sun, Very Slow recharge. Mushroom Plant. Explodes and detonates a large area, but leaves a crater insuff for further planting that lasts for 2 minutes. Scuttlers Bosses are in bold Heavenly Hills: * Scuttler Trooper - Your basic Scuttler * Announcer Scuttler - Announces a swarm of Scuttlers * Horned Scuttler - The horn gives him thrice the health of a normal Scuttler * Helmet Scuttler - The helmet gives him 5 times the health of a normal Scuttler * Charging Scuttler - Charges until colliding with a plant * Scuttlebot '''- A quite durable machine operated by a Supreme Scuttler. Has several laser and missle turrets. Defeating will rescue Solar Flare. '''Twisting Tundra: * Freezeray Scuttler - Stays behind and attempts to freeze plants * Scuttler Drone Flyer - Stays at the back while his drone flies toward you. Will rush in when the drone is destroyed. * Scuttler Drone - Moves as fast as a Charging Scuttler. * Scuttler Crawler - Cannot be harmed by straight-moving projectiles. * Flying Scuttler - Will fly over plants rather than disintegrating them. * Arctic Scuttlebot - An arctic variant of the basic Scuttlebot. This is capable of freezing large amounts of plants along with stsndard attacks. Defeating will rescue Wall-Knight. Ferrocious Forrest: * Scuttler Raygunner - Fires stunning blasts that can eventually knock plants unconscious, rendering them unable to perform their ability. * Camo-Scuttler - Will hide behind trees and snipe from a distance. Each bullet does a significant amount of damage to a plant. * Flaming Scuttler - This Scuttler will incinerate any Plant it comes in contact with. However, it will be reduced to a Scuttler Trooper upon being chilled or frozen. * Scuttler Brute - A tough, durable Scuttler that destroys plants faster as well. * Armored Scuttler - A Scuttler with machined protection. It’ll take a ton of hits to bring him down. * Scuttler Saucer - A flying machine that dodges all straight moving projectiles. It will also spawn Scuttlers at a fast rate. Defeating will rescue Chompzilla. Xenoshop This replaces Dave’s Twiddydinkies. Here is where the player purchases certain plants, upgrades, etc. Minigames & Puzzles There are a variety of different minigames as well. Most can only be played once completing Adventure mode. Versus Mode In Versus Mode, one player will play as plants, while the other plays as Scuttlers. The plant player must win by destroying the Scuttler Saucer that lands on the right of the screen. It absorbs 200 nds. The Scuttler player must get a Scuttler past the lawn to the left side. Anti-Alien Mowers will be absent here. Co-op Mode Shoot ‘Em! This mode resembles an FPS, or, more specifically, the Garden Warfare series. In this mode, the player must shoot Scuttlers that come in waves without taking too many hits. More and stronger Scuttlers appear the further the player progresses without dying. Despite resembling a mini game, this is a separate game mode. Zen Garden The Zen Garden functions in a similar manner to the Zen Garden in PvZ1. Almanac Any plants and Scuttlers you come across can be found here Gallery Trivia Category:Games